I'm Sorry For Being Too Jealous
by HyoRaCuteDevil
Summary: /NO SUMMARY/ BUT THIS IS KAISOO/KAIDO ROMANCE FIC! YAOI BOY X BOY! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! INGAT REVIEW OKEH! :* (COMPLETED)


**I'm Sorry For Being Too Jealous**

**.**

**Romance**

**.**

**FICLET**

**.**

**YAOI, BOY x BOY**

**.**

**KAISOO COUPLE**

**.**

**HyoRaCuteDevil**

**.**

* * *

Semua anggota EXO-K sekarang sedang berada di panggung bersama sunbae-sunbaenya. Yah, mereka ada show bersama.

Mereka asyik bernyanyi bersama. Ada sehun yang menggadeng tangan luhan sambil melambai ke arah fans. Kris yang sedang menggoda tao. Key yang sedang tertawa bersama onew dan sebagainya.

Kyungsoo menatap mereka dengan tersenyum. Ia jadi teringat kekasihnya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat kai. Baru saja ia sampai disana namun.. ia melihat pemandangan menyakitkan! Sangat..

Ia ingin menangis ya tuhan.. tapi tidak mungkin bukan?

Apa? Apa dengan menangis kegiatan itu akan terhentikan? Jangan bercanda.

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris mengamati kedua namja itu. Tepatnya taemin dengan kekasihnya. Taemin.. memeluk kai dari belakang..

Lihatlah.. bahkan kai tersenyum bahagia dan tidak menolak. Sesenang itu kah dirimu kkamjong?

chanyeol melihat semua itu. Bagaimana kyungsoo tersenyum sakit. Chanyeol sebagai teman kyungsoo... ia tidak tega.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang membuat ia tersentak. Ternyata itu chanyeol eoh?

"Jangan pikirkan namja itu" bisik chanyeol pelan.

"Eh?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu menggendong tubuh mungil kyungsoo dan memutar-mutarkannya itu di udara.

"Ehh? h-hyung~ hahaha~ lepaskan~ aku pusing...~" tawa kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Setidaknya ia dapat membuat kyungsoo tertawa kembali.

"Shireo." tolak chanyeol sambil masih terus memutar-mutar tubuh kyungsoo diudara dengan tertawa lepas.

"Yaa! Hyung! Hahaha~ aku benar benar pusing!" kyungsoo masih tertawa dalam gendongan chanyeol.

"Hahaha.."

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang namja tengah menatap mereka sinis. Siapa yang tidak marah jika kekasihnya tertawa lepas dipelukan namja lain? Hanya orang yang tidak normal yang tidak marah.

**#backstage**

Terlihat dua namja tengah bersenda gurau bersama. kyungsoo dengan chanyeol.

"Haha hyung, kau gila"

"Hahaha~ yang penting kau tertawa lagi..~"

**BRUAKKKKK**

Tiba-tiba pintu dibanting dengan keras oleh seseorang membuat kedua namja tadi yang bersenda gurau melihat ke sumber.

**BRUKKKK!**

"Arghhh" chanyeol merintih kesakitan ketika punggung nya mengenai tembok yang keras.

"BRENGSEK KAU PARK CHANYEOL!" teriak kai menggema di seluruh ruangan.

**BUGHHHH**

Satu tinjuan mendarat di rahang chanyeol.

BUGH DUAK BUGH BUGHHH

Berbagai tinjuan brutal dilanyangkan ke chanyeol membuat kyungsoo yang sedaritadi melihat memekik kaget.

sekarang wajah chanyeol benar-benar sudah babak belur.

Kai tersenyum sinis siap melayangkan tinjuan lagi yang mungkin akan membuat chanyeol pingsan.

"JANGANNNNNN!"

G**REB**

Kyungsoo memeluk kai dari belakang membuat tangan kai yang terkepal terhenti di udara.

"Hajima kai... jebal... hikss... hikss..." isak kyungsoo memohon.

Kai tersenyum sinis lagi-lagi.

**BRUK!**

"Ahhh" kyungsoo merintih kesakitan ketika kai mendorong tubuh mungil nya ke tembok membuat punggung mungil itu menabrak tembok dengan suara yang cukup kuat.

**BRUK**

kyungsoo langsung menolehkan kepalanya kaget "CHANYEOL!"

Ia melihat chanyeol yang sudah pingsan dengan berbagai lebam di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap kai. Kali ini, ia menatap kai dengan kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya kai? Sebenarnya kau kenapaaa eohhhh?" pekik kyungsoo sebal.

Air mata mengalir deras dari pipinya.

kai mendecakkan lidahnya "Kau tidak ingat apa yang membuatku marah?"

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir.

"Kejadian di panggung"

Seketika kyungsoo teringat chanyeol yang memutar-mutar tubuhnya di udara tadi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum remeh ke arah kai "Lalu,apa kau tidak sadar terhadap apa yang telah kau lakukan tadi dengan TAEMIN sunbae tercinta mu itu? Kau kira chanyeol gila sampai ia melakukan itu padaku eoh?"

Kai membulatkan matanya. Seketika ia teringat taemin yang memeluk nya tadi. Oh bodohnya ia membiarkan kekasihnya ini terluka dan menangis~.

Kai menghela nafas "Tapi, ia yang memelukku kyungiee~" kini ucapan kai mulai melembut.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau terlihat bahagia? Kenapa kau tidak melepaskan PELUKANnya itu?" kyungsoo memberi penekanan terhadap kata 'pelukan'.

"Kyungie~ dengar.. aku tidak mungkin melepaskan pelukan taemin. Kau mau aku dicap sebagai hoobae yang buruk oleh sunbaenya?" tanya kai melembut sambil mengelus pipi kyungsoo sayang.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya lucu. Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak. Lalu menunduk menyembunyikan paras manisnya.

"Maaf kai.. aku.. terlalu cemburu.." bisik kyungsoo pelan.

Kai tersenyum lalu meraih dagu kyungsoo agar menatapnya lalu mulai mempersempit jarak yang ada dan cup~. Mereka saling melumat, menghisap bibir. Tanpa rasa nafsu. Hanya didasari oleh rasa cinta dan permaafan. Manis~.

Kai melepaskan ciuman itu lalu mengusap rambut kyungsoo sayang "Maaf aku juga cemburu baby"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan pipi yang dihiasi rona kemerahan.

"Saranghae~"

"Nado kai~"

Tepat disaat mereka hampir menempelkan bibirnya lagi, sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Duh aku jadi ingin juga dengan baekkie seperti itu~"

Spontan mereka menjauh dan menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata sudah bangun dari pingsannya.

"Hyung!" pekik kyungsoo dengan wajah memerah karena ketahuan sedang berlovey dovey dengan kai.

Kai terlihat menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal dengan salah tingkah.

"Haha~ sudahlah. Bagus kalau kalian rukun-rukun seperti ini. Jangan seperti tadi. Kau tau? Aku yang jadi korban!" ucap chanyeol sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memegang lebamnya mendramatisir.

"Kau menjijikkan hyung." sahut kai dan hanya dibalas dengan tawa lepas chanyeol.

"Err.. chanyeol hyung..." panggil kai tiba-tiba.

"Ne?"

"Errrr.. m-maaf tadi aku.. memukulmu.." ucap kai pelan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Chanyeol tertawa lepas "Tenang saja. Aku tidak marah. Ini bukan luka serius kok. Yang penting kalian rukun kembali saja."

"Gomawo hyung.." ucap kai tersenyum tulus.

"Chanyeol hyung.. mau kuobati lukanya?" tanya kyungsoo.

Bagaimana pun kyungsoo juga merasa bersalah atas ini semua.

"Tidak usah.." tolak chanyeol halus.

"Biar baekkie saja yang mengobatinya nanti hihihi" ucap chanyeol sambil menyeringai pervert lalu berlalu pergi.

Kai kembali menatap kyungsoo.

"Tadi kita sampai mana hyung?"

"Eh?" bingung kyungsoo

"Ah"

**Cupp~**

Kyungsoo hanya dapat membulatkan matanya kaget menerima perlakuan kai yang tiba-tiba.

Kai melepaskan ciumannya lalu menatap lembut kyungsoo yang mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Saranghae baby~" bisik kai lembut lalu mencium sekilas hidung mancung kyungsoo.

**Blushh**

"YA! KAIII!"

**END~**

* * *

Aduh gaje ya? Aneh ya? T.T  
Miannnnnn  
Semoga dpt menghibur chingudeul semua deh hihihi

seperti biasa! **REVIEW** ;)


End file.
